1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to terminals provided with insulating portions at tips thereof and terminal manufacturing methods.
2. Related Art
An electric vehicle is equipped with a charge inlet device to be connected to a charge connector on a charge stand side or the like so as to receive electricity for charge (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-275653). The charge inlet device houses male terminals therein.
FIGS. 1A and 1B each show a conventional male terminal 100. The male terminal 100 includes a conductive terminal body 110 having a terminal contact portion 111 to be brought into contact with a mating terminal (not shown in the figures), and a tip insulating portion 120 having an insulating property (made of a resin) formed at the tip of the terminal contact portion 111 and fixed to the terminal body 110. The tip of the terminal contact portion 111 is provided with a narrow portion 112 and a flange portion 113 projecting forward from the tip of the terminal contact portion 111. The tip insulating portion 120 includes a stepped penetration hole 121 penetrating in the axial direction and is provided, on the rear side thereof, with an engaging portion 122 engaging with the narrow portion 112.
When assembling the male terminal 100 having such a configuration, the flange portion 113 projecting forward from the tip of the terminal contact portion 111 of the terminal body 110 is inserted into the stepped penetration hole 121 of the tip insulating portion 120, and the engaging portion 122 located on the rear side of the tip insulating portion 120 engages with the narrow portion 112 so that the tip insulating portion 120 is fixed to the terminal body 110. The tip insulating portion 120 having an insulating property can prevent a user from directly touching a conductive part of the male terminal 100.